Reflections
by Celes Chere
Summary: When Rosa went on the Big Whale despite Cecil's wishes, there was more on her mind than saving the world...And just once, she was going to make it known. A short but significant moment in FFIV between Cecil and Rosa, novelized...Please R + R!


_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything from any Final Fantasy, cause if I did, I would legally change my name to Celes Chere and my boyfriend's to Locke Cole. And then... I would take over the world with Espers...

_Reflections_

_Celes Chere_

The moment I saw the look on Cecil's face, I knew I had made a mistake.

I quickly turned around to seek Rydia's aide, but she wasn't there. I then remembered, as ice lined my insides, that she was still hiding, because according to our plan, she was to remain out of sight from the others until they had gotten over the fact that I had snuck on the Big Whale and reveal that we had disobeyed our orders.

"Rosa and Rydia, you get off here. The rest of us will go to the Moon. It's too risky. There's no guarantee of safe return this time."

Cecil had said that, his deep blue eyes as serious as I had ever seen them before. But there was also a flame of vengeance within them...I knew right then that he was thinking of Zemus, the man who had tainted Golbez's soul with hatred and used him to slay countless numbers of people here on Earth, to get our crystals of Light and Darkness so that he could go to the Moon and obtain it's divine power. Cecil had only a few moments before discovered that Golbez, the man he had been fighting against since this all began, was actually his brother...and that FuSoYa, the Lunarian, was his uncle. He had been hit with so much at once... I wanted to wrap my arms around him and assure him that it was ok, that no one thought any differently of him, and that surely, Golbez would seek his forgiveness...

But instead, Cecil remained in shock, ignoring us all until Kain called to him in the Giant of Babil and led us to safety before the massive creature exploded, nearly taking us with it. Cecil finally spoke to all of us again on the Big Whale, after being abandoned by both his brother and his uncle so that they could go to the Moon and kill Zemus themselves. I imagined that he had been left with a lot of unanswered questions as well...

So Kain, one of my best friends, and Prince Edge of Eblan, volunteered to go with Cecil to the Moon to defeat Zemus and discover the reason of why all of this hatred and war had fallen upon our Blue Planet. But when Rydia and I said we were going as well, Cecil said no. He pointed a finger towards the Big Whale's exit, and told us to leave. Before the ship lifted off, Rydia told me how bull-headed they were being, and that if we didn't come with them, they would surely be killed. At that point, my emotions took control. The thought of losing Cecil, Kain, and even obnoxious Edge was just too much for me. What had I been fighting for this whole time? My home, yes...But I had also wanted to protect _him._ The love of my life...

"Lets sneak in through the back." I had said, and Rydia grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

We had followed through, and I had gone in first, like we planned. I did not expect to catch Cecil off-guard, of course. His senses were as sharp as anything in this world, and he detected my footsteps before I had made myself visible. So, the look on his face when he saw me was not that of surprise, but anger and...a hint of resentment. I wanted to turn and run, but my legs were paralyzed. I could not turn back...although I wished I could of as soon as I saw him... I didn't even notice Kain and Edge, but I imagined that they were a bit dumbfounded, as they did not say a word.

Cecil finally just shook his head, his light blonde (nearly white) hair falling in his face.

"Get out of my way..." He said coldly, and reached out to shove me aside. Before I could stop myself, I reached up and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in my own to stop him from proceeding any further. Cecil widened his eyes and winced slightly from the pain. I loosened my grip a little but did not let go entirely. I parted my lips, praying that what I had to say would come out louder then a whisper.

"No."

Cecil blinked.

"I won't!" I suddenly shouted, and shook my head. "I won't...unless you take me with you!!" I closed my eyes, and heard Cecil sigh ever so softly.

"Don't...be silly Rosa."

"But I don't care!" I cried again, and opened my eyes, surprised at my own stinging tears that had begun to slip down my cheeks. "I don't care how dangerous it will be, as long as I can be with you!" I let out a pitiful moan and began to sob heavily, loosening my grip on his hand more as I felt my energy drain from within me and build up in my tears. However, I suddenly felt Cecil squeeze my hand softly. I took in a deep breath, trying my best not to heave another sob as he reached up with his other hand and took my chin in his fingers, forcing me to face him. My dark brown eyes met with his blue orbs, and this time, I saw something different within them. The fire in them had been put out, and replaced with something else...something familiar. Something I had not seen in a long time...

"Rosa..." Cecil said softly, and gently caressed my cheeks, banishing my tears. I felt my face grow warm as his hand slowly trailed up and through my blonde hair, weaving his fingers in it tenderly like he always used to while we would lie together in his room late at night...As I gazed deeper into his eyes, I could almost see those nights reflected back at me...Our bodies entwined in embrace, the moonlight pouring over us through the window...

"Take her Cecil!" Kain suddenly cried, taking a step over towards us. Cecil turned to face Kain, as did I.

"Come on man!" Edge added, and smiled some. Cecil turned back to me, and I was surprised to see that he was smiling a little himself.

"Okay, Rosa..." He said, and pulled me closer to him, resting my hand that was enclosed in his on his chest. "Whatever happens...I'll protect you!"

"Cecil..." I began, but found that I couldn't say anymore. Warm relief rushed through me and brought the feeling back to my legs as I wrapped my arms around him and felt him gently press his lips to mine reassuringly. Closing my eyes, I kissed back, hearing him softly whisper my name against my lips before...

"WE DID IT!"

With that, Rydia let out a cheer and leaped out from the doorway. Cecil and I hurriedly broke away from each other, my face deep red from getting caught up in the moment. I thought Edge was going to fall over from delight and shock at the same time when he saw Rydia though...

A few hours later, we finally reached the Moon, the 5 of us reunited into one team again. I stepped off the Big Whale last and shivered, rubbing my arms. The Moon had a coldness to it that was annoying, but bearable. Cecil didn't seem to notice it though, although I figured that having Lunar blood in his veins was the reason for that. Cecil let out a sigh as he gazed up at the shining crystal palace where we would soon enter and face Zemus...begin our final battle. Cecil had been right about one thing--There was a possibility that one or more of us might not make it home safely. Cecil had been afraid for me...and that was why he wanted me to remain behind. But I had been afraid of losing him, so I came along...He promised to protect me, but I had not said it back.

"Cecil." I said, and he turned to me.

"Yes Rosa?" He replied, his voice as calm as ever. He was smiling...smiling so that I wouldn't cry...and be afraid...I looked up into his eyes, to see if they reflected the emotions set on his face...

...They were shining with the brilliant light of the Moon surface that reflected off the crystal palace...


End file.
